


Bad Dreams

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [56]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Shhh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, okay? None of it was real.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bad Dreams

It had been a while since they’d found themselves in this position, but Sami knew the motions as easy as breathing. One hand on Charlie’s arm to gently coax him awake, voice just loud enough to be heard. Charlie opened his eyes, finding Sami almost immediately.

** “ ** ** Shhh ** ** , it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, okay? None of it was real.” **

“Fucking hell.” Charlie sat up and ran a hand over his face, leaning into Sami’s touch instead of pulling away like he used to. “What time is it?”

“Still early. Go back to sleep, it’s alright, we’re safe.”


End file.
